


Torture

by Frenchibi



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Day 5, Iwa-chan is great at any and all sports, Iwaizumi Week 2016, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is very salty, Prompt: Sports Day, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If there is one event that Oikawa dreads on a regular basis, it's sports day. Or, more specifically, the days after.<br/>The team doesn't really understand why - the volleyball club gets tons of exposure (what with most of its members being active participants in the scheduled events, and Aoba Johsai including volleyball as one of the disciplines), and you'd think its insanely popular captain would gladly bask in all that attention. For Oikawa, however, the event and what follows is torture, and it has a name: Iwaizumi Hajime.</em>
</p>
<p>...in which Iwa-chan is apt at any sport (duh) and Oikawa is afraid he'll walk out on the VBC (for irrational reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi Week, Day 5: ~~Team Swap~~ | Sports Day | ~~Memorable Quotes~~
> 
> ~~I'm sorry if this feels rushed, I'm dead tired and I just wanted to get this done~~

Oikawa is... less than happy. More specifically, he's sulking. The last couple of days had gone terribly, and he's frustrated and upset.

He should have known this was going to happen, though. It's the same every year.

If there is one event that Oikawa dreads on a regular basis, it's sports day. Or, more specifically, the days after.

The team doesn't really understand why - the volleyball club gets tons of exposure (what with most of its members being active participants in the scheduled events, and Aoba Johsai including volleyball as one of the disciplines), and you'd think its insanely popular captain would gladly bask in all that attention. For Oikawa, however, the event and what follows is torture, and it has a name: Iwaizumi Hajime.

What people don't realize is that the popularity that Oikawa has with girls is practically mirrored by Iwaizumi's popularity with guys - especially the guys from other clubs. That's because, while Oikawa's athleticism and game sense in volleyball are refined and definitely impressive, Iwaizumi is just generally ripped and seems to have a natural talent for all things sport, regardless of the discipline - and the day this becomes painfully evident is sports day. Everyone in the other clubs knows who he is, and knows he'd make the ideal teammate. (It doesn't help that he's friendly and funny and easy to get along with, unlike Oikawa, who is seens as pompous and annoying by most members of the other clubs, though they reluctantly accept that he's good at what he does. Iwaizumi is the one who is fun to watch succeed, while Oikawa is watched with clenched fists and set jaws, and not without an edge of frustration - there's a reason why a large number of the volleyball club's fans is female.)

Iwaizumi is the one everyone wants on their team. And sports day - or rather, the following days - are the ideal recruitment ground.

For the past couple of years, Iwaizumi has humored the guys that begged him to participate in their sport after the tournament was over, and even tryed out for their teams - always with a sour-faced Oikawa in tow - but in the end he'd tell them all the same thing (...not without completely destroying the competition and proving once again that he's seriously talented): "I'm sticking with volleyball, sorry."

And while Oikawa can't deny that he's always felt smug at those words, that doesn't change the fact that he _hates_ the aftermath of sports day. It's connected to way too much anxiety - and this year is worse than ever. Especially since he and Iwaizumi are... kind of not talking right now. Which may or may not be his fault entirely.

~~~

It starts the day after sports day. Oikawa is in the locker room with the rest of the team, getting ready for practice (minus Iwaizumi, who is uncharacteristically late), and he can't quite keep the scowl off his face. The first-years know better than to approach him, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa have never really given two shits about his mood.

"Lighten up," Hanamaki says, sliding up until he almost knocks against Oikawa's hip when he opens his locker.

"Yeah, don't worry, Captain," Matsukawa says, nodding in agreement. "Our ace isn't gonna leave us."

"Obviously," Hanamaki affirms, pulling his shirt over his head. "He's the only one who can discipline our problem child." He glances at Matsukawa. "Or, well. Children, I should say."

Oikawa glares at him, fully aware of the implication. He kind of wants to yell at them for being so damn observant and downright _rude_ about it, but he decides against it with the first-years in mind. He wants to preserve what little dignity (if any) he still has in their eyes.

He can't deny that they've got him figured out, though - the race for Iwaizumi has begun again, and Oikawa already spent his lunch break fending off the captains of both the athletics and the basketball club. But he was only able to do that because he spent lunch with Iwaizumi - and now, in the delicate time between the last class and afternoon practice, his ace has eluded him. And he has yet to show up, so of course Oikawa is antsy.

Before long, though, the door opens and Iwaizumi slips in. Five minutes isn't really _that_ late, but it confirms Oikawa's unspoken fear: He's already been approached by at least one other team.

Oikawa bites back the rather salty comment burning at the tip of his tongue and decides to ignore him for now, turning to change into his training clothes with a huff.

Of course that doesn't go unnoticed by Iwaizumi - he has an in-built sensor for Oikawa's mood, apparently. He steps up to his own locker on Oikawa's other side and mutters "Sorry I'm late," but he sounds distracted - a little apprehensive even, maybe. Or maybe Oikawa is imagining it. Either way, it's unsettling.

~~~

They corner him after practice. It's the baseball team this time, still in their training gear and waiting by the gym to catch Iwaizumi before he leaves. They poke in through the door while the team is cleaning up, and beckon Iwaizumi over to them.

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san. Do you have a moment?"

The captain of the baseball team has the same fatherly air that Oikawa remembers from the Karasuno captain, and he instantly dislikes the open, honest smile he wears.

"We're short one man for our practice match, and we were wondering if you could help us out...?"

...God, that sounds so fake. Iwaizumi turns around to check with the rest of the team, and a smug, scathing retort is almost out of Oikawa's mouth, but Yahaba is quicker.

“You can go,” the second-string setter says with a shrug, “we’ve got this, Iwaizumi-san.”

And before Oikawa can protest (because who does Yahaba think he is?), Iwaizumi gives the captain of the baseball team a nod. "Alright then, I guess I can join you guys for one game."

He waves to the rest of the team, turning away with a "sorry, guys - I'll help clean up next time."

And then, almost as an afterthought, he adds: "Don't wait up" - clearly directed at Oikawa, even if he's not looking at him. And then he's gone.

Oikawa glares daggers at Yahaba, but the other setter doesn't seem at all affected, damn him.

Instead of flinching away, or at least looking appropriately guilty, Yahaba just shrugs. “It’s fine, right? He always helps with cleaning up, anyway.”

~~~

As they walk home, Iwaizumi slightly ahead of Oikawa and positively _seething_ , Oikawa reasons that it's not entirely his fault.

'Don't wait up' is Iwaizumi-speak for 'I don't want to justify myself to you,' and Oikawa was having none of that. So of course he didn't leave.

...on second thought, it might not have gone down so well with Iwaizumi that Oikawa chose to approach the baseball field and watch the rest of the practice match - not openly, of course, but from a safe hiding spot behind a convenient clump of bushes. And that he hadn't been able to hold back his anger at how blatantly _obvious_ it was that the baseball team was trying very, very hard to convince Iwaizumi to join them instead.

Okay, maybe Oikawa understands why Iwaizumi is angry. Maybe. But he has to see that Captain-kun and the rest of his lackeys were a threat to the volleyball club.

Right now, Iwaizumi seems a little more concerned with the fact that it's apparently rude to follow people around, and that Oikawa, as a captain himself, should have more respect for other sports teams and their members.

Or, well. Mainly that it's not appropriate for him to barge in an interrupt a practice match by whining to Iwaizumi that he got tired of waiting, and then refusing to leave until Iwaizumi caved and agreed to come with him.

Oikawa admits, in retrospect, that that could have gone better.

He's practically jogging to keep up with Iwaizumi's accelerated step, and he makes sure to do so in a loud, obnoxious manner, so it's impossible for Iwaizumi not to notice.

Sure enough, the ace glares at him once he catches up.

"What," he says, seeing that Oikawa has already opened his mouth.

The setter closes it again, put-out. Then he huffs.

“So which is it?" he asks finally.

“...huh?”

“Which team are you gonna join.”

Iwaizumi gives him a long look, assessing, and then he evidently decides to ignore the question.

He walks a couple of steps ahead, but Oikawa has stopped in his tracks.

"I'm serious, Iwa-chan. Which team is it? I know they've been approaching you. There's no need to be rude about it, I just want to know!"

And suddenly, Iwaizumi's rage seems to boil over. He spins on his heel and is up in Oikawa's personal space again before Oikawa can so much as blink, and he looks positively furious.

"Will you shut up?!"

Oikawa backs away ever so slightly, looking startled - but his defiance returns before long. "You're not being fair, Iwa-chan. You're obviously thinking about changing clubs- I mean, I don't even blame you? I'm sure they'd be glad to have you."

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi is gripping the front of his shirt, and Oikawa stops talking because something is very, very wrong here.

But then the ace deflates. “God, I’m just… I’m so done with you right now.”

He releases the front of Oikawa’s shirt and all energy seems to leave him. “See you tomorrow,” he says, and he turns and leaves.

...admittedly, the whole thing would have been a little more dramatic if they hadn't been heading in the same direction. But Oikawa knows better than to chase after him this time. He might break more than he already has.

~~~

Oikawa leans back against his bedroom wall with a sigh.

He really, really hates sports day. And he hates that Iwa-chan is angry at him again now, for reasons he doesn't think are entirely justifyable.

...the problem is that Oikawa's self-perception and ability to rationalize get worse and worse the later it gets. Soon his defiance and anger fade into unease, and then into insecurity.

What if he's the reason that Iwaizumi wants to leave?

What if he didn't want to leave, but Oikawa's immature way of dealing with the situation made him reconsider?

What if this is the time Iwaizumi decides he's had enough of Oikawa and his stupid, annoying, insecure self, and he just decides to finally drop him?

Oikawa recognizes intrusive thoughts - it's not like he's inexperienced with those, sadly - but he's finding it increasingly hard to shut them down. He needs answers, and fast.

He knows Iwaizumi doesn't want to talk to him, but it's not letting him go.

So he makes his decision.

~~~

When Iwaizumi arrives home, he practically collapses into his desk chair, dropping his bags unceremoniously on the floor. He's completely drained, but there's some leftover anger there, too. Fucking Oikawa and his dumb, stupid stubbornness.

If he wasn't so incredibly _thick_ sometimes, he'd realize that there was no way Iwaizumi was even considering-

But it's pointless to argue with Oikawa when he's being so goddamn idiotic.

Iwaizumi pushes those thoughts away as best he can, and starts on his homework with a tired sigh. Being friends with someone like Oikawa was really exhausting.

Being confused about the boundaries of said friendship and his own feelings about said friend is even worse.

Iwaizumi loses track of time, but he's snapped out of his thoughts (which were drifting away from his English assignment anyway) by the sound of a pebble hitting his window.

He recognizes the sound from having heard it countless times before, and he closes his eyes for a moment, praying for patience.

He's not ready for this. But he knows Oikawa is persistent.

With another heavy sigh, he gets to his feet and opens the window a crack.

"Go away."

There's silence outside for a moment. And then-

"...Iwa-chan."

And God damn it, how does Oikawa manage to say so much with such a tiny word? Nevermind the fact that Iwaizumi will probably never ever get rid of that nickname, there's meaning in the small hesitation, the careful calmness in how he says it, barely hiding the hurt underneath.

Iwaizumi doesn't have the heart to shut him out.

He pushes the window open wider and steps back, far enough so Oikawa can climb through.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Iwaizumi sighs (is it the third time by now? He's too tired to count) and turns away.

"What do you want, Oikawa?"

But Oikawa doesn't speak, he just stays where he is, nervously kneading his fingers together. So it's on Iwaizumi, again. Why is he even surprised.

“You… what makes you even think that I’d leave the volleyball team?”

And Oikawa finds his voice.

“…I’m sorry, Iwa-chan," he says, and it's all tiny and wrong, lacking his usual confidence. "I just… you seemed so out of it at practice, I thought it was because you were thinking about changing clubs."

Iwaizumi manages an exasperated groan, turning back to face his captain, his setter. The fucking idiot.

“You know I love volleyball - and we’re going to nationals this year! You’re going to lead us there - I’m the vice captain! Even if I WANTED to I couldn’t - I wouldn’t leave. Not ever. Not to mention… we’re partners, aren’t we? Do you think that means so little to me? How could you believe that?”

Oikawa looks away sheepishly, unable to hold his gaze. "I know… I know we have a promise, and… it’s important to me. I was afraid you were going to leave, so when it looked like it, I just… panicked? I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean I don’t trust you.”

Iwaizumi exhales. “I know. That’s not it at all, though. I couldn’t leave the team.”

Oikawa nods. “But then… there’s something else that’s bothering you, right?”

And Iwaizumi doesn't know whether he should be happy or bothered by how observant Oikawa is. No point in lying. He wouldn't get away with it anyway.

“Well… yeah. But I can’t really… talk about it.”

Can't? More like _I have no idea how you'll react, so I won't._

“Are you sure? Because… I’ll listen. If you want.”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath that shudders more than he might like. The options he has now are all spectacularly unappealing.

He could make up some story on the spot to avoid telling Oikawa the truth - however, the chances that something believable will come to mind right away are low. He could try to stall and maybe get Oikawa to leave for today so he has more time to come up with something, but he doubts he'll be successful. He could offer to tell him some other time - but looking at Oikawa now, he seems to be in a relatively promising mood. If Iwaizumi wanted to tell him the true reason he's been distracted all day... there probably wouldn't be a better time than now, anyway. 

He's just so, so tired.

Oh, to hell with it. Best get it over with.

“D’you know... Takahashi, on the basketball team? Did you… did you know that he’s… dating someone on the team?”

This isn't exactly new information. Iwaizumi has seen them together multiple times over the last few weeks. It just got him thinking again today, when their captain came up to where he and Oikawa were sitting during their lunch break to try and recruit him. Oikawa had shut him down mercilessly and quickly, but Iwaizumi's eyes had lingered on the two players behind him. Because everyone on their team supports them. They're completely fine with it, and not shy about their affection for each other. And what if, _what if-_

Oikawa’s eyes widen a little. “Oh, them. Yeah, I’ve seen them around. Why?”

Well, this is going just great. Brilliant.

“I didn’t… know he was gay, I guess.”

Oikawa shrugs. “Didn’t peg you as someone who’d be bothered by that, Iwa-chan. And evidently their team is fine with it, right?”

Iwaizumi blinks at him, taken aback by his nonchalance, and despite his best efforts, his next words come out chunky and awkward. “I’m not. Bothered. I- I’m… I was wondering if… if our team would mind. Or… you. If one of us was…”

“I feel like at this point I should make it clear that I’m not 100% straight,” Oikawa interrupts, sparing Iwaizumi the trouble of coming up with something else to say. “It never came up, so I didn’t mention it, but…”

Iwaizumi stares at him with wide eyes. Well, this changes things.

“Uhm. Me, too. I think- I think I’m… gay, actually.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows. “…was that what was bothering you, Iwa-chan?”

And he looks almost... relieved?

Iwaizumi exhales. "...I guess." And seeing Oikawa's relief feels like a weight dropping off Iwaizumi's chest as well.

~~~

“…so I heard you came out to the Captain yesterday…?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide, and he looks over his shoulder to make sure they’re alone. There's no one in the club room except him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. But, seriously.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Makki?!”

“I’m still surprised that you were worried. Oikawa clearly isn’t completely straight either. No one who spends that much time in the bathroom-”

“Cruel stereotype,” Matsukawa cuts in. “But I agree about the Captain.”

Iwaizumi wants to slap the both of them, but before he can seriously consider whether or not he'd get away with it, Hanamaki continues, unperturbed: “So who is it, then? The person you’ve got a crush on.”

"Wha- I don't-"

"Nope, not having any of that shit. We'll find out either way, Hajime, and I can promise you that you'd rather you told us yourself."

As much as he hates to admit it, there's truth to that. Oh, what the hell.

“It's… Tooru,” Iwaizumi mutters, not looking at either of them. Hanamaki chokes.

“Tooru,” he repeats, in a deadpan voice. “As in… our Captain. Tooru. Oikawa Tooru."

"Makki, I swear to God, if you tell him-"

"Just to be clear - you're referring to _I refuse to call him by his first name even though we're childhood friends_ Tooru. Are we talking about the same Tooru here?"

"Oh my GOD, shut up!” Iwaizumi moans, clapping his hands over his face. “Shut up, shut up!”

"Goodness, this is cute. And completely unexpected.”

Iwaizumi looks up to see Matsukawa’s unmoved expression, and his eyes widen incredulously. “You knew?!”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “Of course we knew. We’re not stupid.”

Hanamaki pouts. “We could have had a little more fun with this, Mattsun.”

“Just think... if we told the captain, he’d flip.”

“Yeah. He’d probably melt, too. After jumping up and down in excitement.”

Iwaizumi eyes them warily. "What the fuck are you talking about."

Matsukawa opens his mouth, but Hanamaki shushes him. "Nope. We're not gonna interfere. You guys gotta figure this thing out on your own."

And they just turn away and leave the club room, cackling maliciously. Iwaizumi can't help but feel like he's missing something vital. He also kind of feels like he's aged at least ten years with all the emotional strain he's been going through lately.

Why does everything have to be so complicated...?

**Author's Note:**

> ...what is plot? What is linear storytelling?  
>  I'm sorry, this is a mess.  
> Please feel free to point out spelling mistakes and the like... and I'll try to write something more coherent for the rest of the prompts. I struggled with this, and I hope to be giving you guys better content in the future ^^ ( ~~but better something like this than no content at all, right? And at least I'm not THAT late~~ )


End file.
